McLaren P1
}} The 2013 McLaren P1 is a RWD hybrid hypercar by McLaren featured in Forza Motorsport 5 and all subsequent titles. Synopsis The McLaren P1 (short for "Position 1", motorsport term for "first place") is the successor to the 1993 introduced McLaren F1. It is designated as McLaren's second model in its "Ultimate Series" model range, with the first model being the F1. The P1 was manufactured from 2013 to 2015 in a limited production run of 375 units. A third model in the Ultimate Series debuted in 2018 with the track-focused McLaren Senna. Designed as a plug-in hybrid hypercar, the P1 is powered by the twin-turbocharged 3.8 liter 'M838TQ' V8 engine, a variation of the M838T engine that debuted with the MP4-12C. Working in conjuction with an electric motor that delivers torque during the build-up of the turbochargers, the entire powertrain produces and of torque in total. Power is transmitted to the rear wheels through a seven-speed dual-clutch transmission. The aero-efficient body along with an active rear wing and flat underbody allow the P1 to produce of downforce at in Race mode. The P1 uses airbrakes instead of heavier traditional hydraulic brakes and carbon ceramic brake calipers for maximum stopping power. The braking system can also charge the battery of the electric motor by directing waste energy into it. Performance With a top speed of at least , the P1 is one of the fastest cars in the Forza series. Requiring 2.8 seconds for 0 to and 5.2 seconds for 0 to , the P1 very quickly picks up in speed from a standstill or corner exits thanks to tight gear ratios, although it is also prone to a fair amount of wheelspin with the traction control off. As a light rear-wheel drive car, the P1 offers well-rounded handling for quick cornering. High-speed stability is ensured by an aero-efficient body, while the braking performance is aided by the deployed rear wing to increase air resistance. The P1 is closely matched to the LaFerrari despite weighing more, but loses against the AWD Porsche 918 Spyder in terms of acceleration, which in turn has a lower top speed than both aforementioned cars. Upgraded Due to the P1's tight gearing, it can benefit greatly from a top speed-oriented setup that exploits wider gearing to increase top speed to . Special Variants Limited Collector Edition 220px|right The Limited Collector Edition is a special tuned variant in Forza Motorsport 5. It is exclusive to the Limited Edition release of Forza Motorsport 5, with a special livery and performance upgraded to the top of Class R. Team Forza 220px|right The Team Forza variant appears in the Ten Year Anniversary Car Pack add-ons for Forza Horizon 2 and Forza Motorsport 6. In Forza Horizon 2, the Team Forza car is a reskinned P1 with a Ten Year Anniversary livery. In Forza Motorsport 6, it also has a Class R upgrade preset. 'Owen's Edition' 220px|right The 'Owen's Edition' was introduced in Forza Horizon 4 as part of Update 14. It is unobtainable but is viewable on the car selection screen of the blueprint editor and by drivatars. It appears as a normal McLaren P1 but in lime green and has a bug that causes the license plate texture to appear at the top of the windscreen as a sticker. Other difference include slight performance stat differences and a black license plate from Forza Edition cars. Statistics Conversions Trivia * The P1 comes with only Volcano Orange and Volcano Yellow as manufacturer colors, despite the large amount of colors the car can use in real life. * The mirrors are permanently carbon fiber black and cannot be recolored, despite some real life examples of the car having differently colored mirrors.https://www.autogespot.com/mclaren-p1/2014/03/14 * The active rear wing works differently in the games than in real life. It always stays up, even when the car is standing still. The wing also tilts to a 0° angle at and stays permanently up, even at speeds of over . Another example of this is when the player enters a Festival Hub in Forza Horizon 3 in the P1, the wing automatically retracts. However, in Forzavista, the wing can be deployed and retracted. * Its electric motor was later used in the Formula E SRT_01E electric formula race car. Game-specific * There are multiple achievements related to the P1 in the Forza series: ** Silver and Gold (Forza Motorsport 5) - Earn gold at Silverstone Grand Prix Circuit in the P1 and Aston Martin One-77 ** P1 vs. the Nordschleife (Forza Motorsport 5) - Finish the P1 vs. the Nordschleife Rivals event having set a lap time of 07:15.000 or better ** Just don't scratch it (Forza Horizon 2 Presents Fast & Furious) - Obtain the P1 * In Forza Horizon 3, the P1's front bumper, carbon fiber exterior door inserts on the sides, rear engine cover, and rear bumper cannot be painted with any decals at all. * Pre-release screenshots and videos of Forza Motorsport 5 depict a P1 with different hood vents (pictured in Gallery below). Gallery FM5 McLaren P1.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM6 McLaren P1.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 McLaren P1 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 McLaren P1 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH2 McLaren P1.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 McLaren P1.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 McLaren P1 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' Special FM5Navbox McLaren P1LCE.png|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM5 McLaren P1UploadStudio.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM6 McLaren P1 TeamForza.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FH2 McLaren P1 TeamForza.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' Forzavista FM7 McLaren P1 Vista.jpg|Opened FM7 McLaren P1 Interior.jpg|Interior FH3 McLaren P1 Engine.jpg|Engine FH3 McLaren P1 Vista.jpg|Opened Official Forza Motorsport 5 - Meet The McLaren P1|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM5 McLaren P1 Beta.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' References